The Truth In Eyes
by Screw-The-Rules
Summary: Ichigo is caputured by Aizen, who convinces him that Soul Society are the bad guys. Ichigo is trurned into an Espada. What will happen when Soul Society fins out? Eventual Yaoi
1. The Boring Meeting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this Fic apart from the plot. (Sob)**

**Warnings: There will be yaoi in future chapters. You have been warned!**

Ichigo rolled his chocolate coloured eyes again. Grand Captain Yamamoto had started a meeting, what seemed like hours ago. To make it worse, he had a really boring voice, the kind that sent people to sleep in minutes. His voice never changed tone, nothing he said made him excited. It was almost like Yamamoto had no interest in anything.

_In fact_ Ichigo thought_he only seems to care when Soul Society is in danger or when some one doesn't follow his idea of justice._

To try and pass the time, Ichigo surveyed the rest of the room. Every one was in the same state. They all looked as bored as hell and some even looked like they would soon be going to la-la land. Even Byakuya, the man who appeared to have less expressions then a tea spoon, was staring into nothingness. His ex-Lieutenant, now Captain of squad three, Renji, was leaning back on his chair with an expression that questioned his intelligence. Just as the faints sound of a snore could be heard coming from him, Byakuya hit him in the arm. Ichigo snickered quietly at Renji's surprised expression and the look he sent Byakuya.

The pair had been a couple since Rukia's rescue and Aizen's betrayal. Renji had realised that he didn't hate his Captain, but loved him, adored him even. To every ones surprise, Byakuya had returned his feelings, now the two were deeply in love. It made Ichigo laugh, knowing that Renji was the uke, not the seme in the relationship. After all of Renji's struggle's to surpass Byakuya, he now submitted to him very willingly. Of course, when that was mentioned, Renji would stutter something about 'Macho Manliness'. After their first night together physically, the nest day the pineapple had limbed every where. When asked, he would blush redder then his hair and quickly change the subject. It had caused Matsumoto a great deal of laughs and giggles with Rukia.

"Kurosaki, pay attention!" Yamamoto's raised voice shook Ichigo out of his thinking of the past.

"Sorry."

And so the meeting carried on. It had moved from the war with Aizen to things that each squad needed.

_Why am I still? They don't need me anymore. Maybe I should ask to leave; otherwise my will to live may soon die._

Just as Ichigo was about to speak, the alarm called out **"Attention! Espada detected in the human world! Repeat! Espada detected in the human world! All available captains and Lieutenants gather at the Senkai Gate!"**

All Yamamoto did was nod his head and every one Shun-poed to the gate to await further information.

_**(At the Senkai Gate)**_

"The only thing we know for certain is that most of the Espada are there and that there are many arrancar also. We do not which Espada are there or not, or if Aizen is even there. But he maybe. No matter what, keep your guard up at all times!"

At the end of Yamamoto's speech, the Senkai Gate opened. Ichigo couldn't help but notice it looked like the popular Canadian Sci-fi programme, Stargate SG1. but he deicide now was not the best time to mention this to Renji who was standing besides him. He would just get confused and that would distract him from the up coming battles. He himself also had to concentrate. Karin and Yuzu were in danger; he had to make sure no harm came to them.

He quickly ran through the gate, into the passage way. Thankfully he had been taught to handle a Hell Butterfly, so he didn't have to worry about the cleaner, who seemed to have a likeness for him and his friends.

On the other side, the enemy were waiting for them. It was strange. They went for a specific soul reaper, as if they were ordered to do so. An arrancar with black hair and green tears went straight for Ichigo. He lead him further away from the others.

_Properly so they don't get in the way. _

How wrong he was…

**Ha Ha Ha! My first cliff hanger. So sorry that its so short! I will try to make the next chapter so much longer! My problem is I thing I've written loads on paper, then I haven't. I am working on it. Please review and give advice! (Pleading Look)**


	2. Fight And Capture!

**This is my first fight scene so I'm very sorry if it's not any good.**

**Warning: Some swear words**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ichigo raised Zangetsu again and swung it down on the Espada, who dodged it easily. The death berry was getting frustrated. No matter what he did, he didn't land a single hit on his opponent. Yet, the Espada had cut him multiple times. Once on the arm, once on the leg and he had even managed to stab him. But Ichigo was determined. No matter what, he wouldn't give up.

Lunging again, Ichigo noticed something strange about the Espada equivalent of Byakuya. He wasn't using his left hand. It stayed inside the pocket of his robes the whole time. Smirking, the substitute soul reaper came up with a plan. Just as the Espada moved for a counter attack, Ichigo rolled to the left. Taking advantage of an enemy weakness was something he first picked up at the dojo. Ichigo smiled as he saw the Espada try to evade. The blade missed his flesh but did not miss his clothes.

_At least I've done something now._

But Ichigo's mini victory was short lived. The Espada's jacket came completely off, revealing the number. The strawberry couldn't believe his eyes. Glaring against the pale skin was the gothic styled number four. It was where the heart should be, with the hollow hole at the base of the throat. Ichigo didn't know what to do. He just stood there, staring. Was there any-way to beat the fourth? He hadn't done well against Grimmjow, who was the sixth!

_No! _Ichigo shook his head violently. _No matter what, I won't give in! I don't care how strong he is, I'll kill him!_

Courage restored and determination booted, Ichigo opened his eyes. Only to find the fourth Espada right in front of him. Before Ichigo could do anything, the Espada had drawn his left hand, which held a needle, and raised it to the death berry's neck. As the needle pierced the soft skin of his neck, Ichigo cringed, and then he felt whatever substance that was in the needle being pushed into his system.

At the same time, a garganta opened just above them. Because of the commotion of every one being in their own battle and the fact that his reitsu was masked, no-one but Ichigo noticed his entrance. Standing there, looking like the good he thought he was, was Sosuke Aizen. Traitor to Soul Society and planner of karakura town's destruction, in all of his glory.

However, the drug that had been administered to Ichigo had started to take affect. He only saw Aizan clearly for a second before everything went blurry. The last thing her saw before the worls went black, was the shape of Aizan walking towards him.

**(Aizen's Prov)**

He got there just in time to catch the falling shinigami. Just as he had put the boy comfortably in his arms, the rest of the shinigami gathered around Aizen, Gin and Tousen. The brown haired man couldn't help but slide the corner of his lips up in a smile. How naïve they where, did they think it was that easy to stop him? Pathetic.

"Gin, open the gate. We're leaving."

Renji stood forward, not willing to loose his friend that easily.

"Stop you bastard! What did you do him?"

Aizen stopped and turned around, annoyed. Why couldn't he leave and they not ask questions? Couldn't they figure it out for themselves?

_Properly. They are after all, stupid, insignificant beings._

"It is a simple drug that one of my Espada's made. He isn't harmed, but won't wake up for a few hours."

The pineapple put his hand to his sheath, ready to fight to save Ichigo. But Byakuya put his hand out slightly to stop him. Renji looked at his lover, who was shaking his head at him. The red head understood the message. Aizen was too strong for him at the moment. He had to wait, he had to train, otherwise he would be dead in seconds. And he couldn't help Ichigo if he was dead. Scowling, Renji took his hand of Zabimaru, and stepped back. As much as it hurt him, he had to let Ichigo go, so that ha could save him.

As Aizen walked through the black hole in the sky, Rukia started crying. She blamed herself for the strawberry's involvement in the war and now, because of her, he was captured and could possibly die. Byakuya and Renji walked over to the small women and wrapped their arms around her to try and comfort her. The rest of the shinigami looked sad, in their one way. Many of the women had silent tears going down their faces and the guys all had the look of losing a brother. Ichigo may have started out as a ryoka, but had affected everyone in Soul Society. No matter what, they would repay him for that he had done for them in the past.

The traitor slowly disappeared in the passage way between Hueco Mundo and the human world. As the gate closed, a serge of reitsu come forth from one shinigami. His sorrow would be more then the others, for his feelings for Ichigo were much more than just friends. He swore to the sky to rescue his little strawberry.

* * *

**There you go1 I know that it's still short but it is a little longer and I didn't know how to improve it. Can you guess who has feelings for our favourite strawberry? A cookie to whoever gets it right. (But you won't find out for a while. (Insert evil smirk) Ha Ha)**


	3. So It Begins

**Here is Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Its characters, all I own is the plot**

**Warnings: Mention of boyxboy and this chapter has lots of dialogue. Sorry, ****that's how the chapter worked best. **

* * *

Ichigo woke to pure white. For a split second, he thought he had died and gone to heaven, but then he remembered that 1) Heaven was Soul Society and 2) This was not Soul Society. If he had to quess, he would say that it was Hueco Mundo, because, after all, it was its residents that had drugged him. Slowly, head spinning, he sat up on the soft bed he was laying on and looked around. Everything was white. The floor, the ceiling, the walls, evens all of the furniture as white. The only thing that wasn't white was Ichigo himself. It was then that he realised that he was naked. Not that it mattered. His shinigami robes had been so ripped that they would have done little to cover him.

As he was worrying about being completely at his captors mercy, and wondering what they wanted with him, his inner hollow dragged him into his inner world.

It was the same as always. Buildings on their sides and left and right being up and down. The only thing that had changed since his last visit was the sky. The clouds were a dark grey colour and the sir smelt like a storm was about to begin.

"Welcome back King."

The strawberry turned around to face his hollow self. The black eyes with the yellow irises never failed to creep Ichigo out. But they couldn't be changed, si he didn't fuss about it.

"Hello Shiro."

After the Vizards had taught Ichigo to control his hollow, the two had become quite close, almost like brothers. When some time had passed, the hollow had asked for a name, saying that he was sick of being called 'Hollow'. So, on the same day, Ichigo, Zangetsu and the hollow sat down in his inner world for a few hours trying to come up with a name. They had, had Akihiko (Bright Prince), Jirou (Second Son) and Tamotsu (Defender/Protector). As a joke Ichigo had even suggested Bob, but a quick punch from his hollow told him that Bob was a no. After much fighting, the three of them decided on Shirosaki Hichigo, which means white, and it sounded like Ichigo's name.

"You're panicking King. Don't. You'll make it rain and you know me ant the Old Man hate the rain."

"Well sorry! But excuse me for being worried about being in Hueco Mundo, the home of our enemies!" How dare his hollow tell him not to panicked in a very panickable (I know it's not a word) situation.

"No need to yell, ya idiot! That's why I brought ya here, I don't think you're in any danger." After seeing that Ichigo was clam and giving him confused looks, Shiro went on. "Don't ask me how I know, it's just my gut talking, but Old Man Zangetsu agrees with me."

This was when Ichigo noticed to absence of his swords spirit.

"Where is the Old Man?"

"Meditating on one of his poles again. Look King, you have to go back now because some ones coming, but don't worry about a thing, you'll be fine. We're both here to help you if you need it." When Ichigo had faded, he added, "Goodbye, partner…"

**(Back In The Outside World)**

Shiro was right. As soon as Ichigo regained conscience, the door at the far end of the room was opening. Through it came Aizen, carrying some clothes for Ichigo. His brown eyes brightened when he saw that his 'quest' was awake.

"Good to see you awake, Kurosaki-kun. I brought some clothes for you. You're shinigami robes were virtually destroyed, so it was simpler to give you new ones."

Ichigo took the robes (white, he noted) and waited for Aizen to turn around before he got changed into them. He didn't really want to wear them, but what chose did he have? It was easier to give in then argue for his old clothes. Besides, Aizen was right, they had virtually been destroyed.

When he had finished changing, he coughed to alert Aizen that it was okay to him to turn around. Aizen smiled when he saw the outfit on Ichigo. It was a lot like the boy's Bankai uniform, but white and the trousers were more like a normal pair of shinigami Hakama's. (Is that right?)

Aizen motioned Ichigo to sit on the sofa, which he did. When he was seated, Aizen sat opposite him, knowing that the human boy did not trust him. They sat like that for a few minutes, before Ichigo opened his mouth, nervous by the silence.

"Why I'm I here, Aizen?"

The ex-shinigami seemed to consider the question carefully before answering,

"Because I wish you to be here. You have been hidden from the truth for far too long, I want to set you free."

Seeing that the boy had no idea what he was talking about, he continued.

"Why do you fight me?" Ichigo didn't say anything. "Is it because Soul Society tells you to?" This time, the death berry nodded his head slowly, almost looking ashamed for admitting that.

_He's never done anything to me. When I think about it, he didn't kill Rukia to get the Hôgyoku, and he ordered that other guy to kill her. And he could have easily killed me, but he didn't. Maybe…I should hear him out._

"What would you do if I told that Soul Society was lying to you? That they were the 'bad guy' instead of me?"

Ichigo just stared at him. What was Aizen saying? That couldn't be true; it had to be a mind trick. And yet, some thing in Aizens eyes told him it wasn't. Something told him that Aizen was telling the truth, but Ichigo needed proof before he actually believed him.

"How do I know you're not lying yourself? That this isn't just a way to get me to join you? And why are you telling me?"

This caused Aizen to chuckle slightly. The boy was smart, he didn't trudt some thing like that without all the facts. But the brown haired man saw the doubt in the human's eyes, swa the lack of complete faith.

"I can show you that it's true but as for why." He stood up and walked over to Ichigo and leant in front of him. "Because I love you." And with that, he placed his lips on Ichigo's, in a soft, gentle kiss with no tongue. When he pulled away, Ichigo was speechless, his eyes were wide.

"Please, let me show you what Soul Society is hiding, then you can decide what to do."

After a minute of thinking, Ichigo looked into Aizens eyes and saw no lies, so he slowly nodded and took Aizen's outstretched hand.

* * *

**Sorry for all of the dialogue! At least it's longer! (Cheeky grin) Also sorry for random update dates. This is the last chapter that I had already written, so please bare with for future updates. (Did you like the names I found?) Please continue to support me. (Bow's)**


	4. The Truth

**Here is chapter 4. I'm not that proud of this chapter so I'm very sorry if you find it crap!**

**No real warnings because nothing really happens.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. WAAAAAAAAAAA!**

* * *

They walked down the long corridors, holding hands. Actually Aizen was holding Ichigo's as he lead him through the maze that was Hueco Mundo. It was as bad as Soul Society. There was no variation in the walls, they were all white. Occasionally, they would pass an arrancar, who would bow and mumble something like 'Good morning Aizen-sama' or 'Lovely to see you Aizen-sama.' Ichigo couldn't believe it. Soul Society had made it seem that Aizen was ruling from fear, but these arrancar held no fear in their voices. In fact, they seemed to hold nothing but respect for their leader.

After many turns, Aizen stopped them in front of a great door. Unlike the door in Ichigo's room, this door was pitch black. As the strawberry looked at it, he couldn't help but fell a strong sense of foreboding. He felt that as soon as he walked through the door, his life would change dramatically. He looked at Aizen, who was holding the door open, waiting for Ichigo to walk in, and gulped. Never before had he been so scared to walk into a room.

Aizen saw the hesitant look in the boy's face and smiled softly. Ichigo may act strong and indifferent, but he was still only a teenager, he still needed some encouragement. Still smiling gently, the brown haired man took Ichigo's hand in his own and put his other hand at the base of the boy's back. This made it easy for him to guide the death berry into the room and close the door behind them.

Inside, the room was as dark as the door that lead into it. It appeared to be some sort of surveillance room, with computer monitors and speakers covering an entire wall. Sitting in front of one of the controls was a pink haired arrancer, who was typing something on the keyboard. Aizen coughed slightly to get the arrancar's attention, after they had been standing there for a minute or two. Surprised, the pink haired man turned around. When he saw who it was, he relaxed and smiled. He turned back round and typed some more things into the keyboard. Then he stood up and walked towards them.

"It's all set up Aizen-sama. You just have to pres play."

"Thank you Szayel, you may leave." Obviously pleased with the praise, Szayel left, leaving Ichigo and Aizen alone.

Aizen thought that it was best to clarify to Ichigo why they were here.

"Before I left Soul Society, I planted some bugs in the different meeting rooms. It serves me well to know what my enemy is planning."

"Why are you telling me this? What's this got to do with me?"

"Because a few days ago, we found something that was most distressing to me. But it is better that I show you hat we found, instead of me telling you."

With that, Aizen pressed a button on the board, and one of the screens flashed to life. Ichigo looked at it, surprised. The screen showed the room where Captain meetings were held. A meeting had just ended, and the Captain's were leaving, all of them except one. Soi Fon had stayed behind to talk to Grand Captain Yamamoto.

"Captain Soi Fon, have you thought about what I told you?"

"Yes Sir, I have. You are right, the boy must be destroyed. He is too powerful to be left unchecked."

Ichigo couldn't believe his ears. They couldn't possibly be talking him, could they? He looked to Aizen for confirmation. When Aizen lowered his head in assurance, Ichigo could not help but feel the pain of brutal betrayal. Aizen was right, so painfully right. Everything Soul Society had told him was a lie. It wasn't even just the officials that betrayed him, but Rukia and Renji too. That thought caused Ichigo the most grief. It caused him to cry out in anger. For the first time in years, tears fell form his chocolate eyes. As he fell to the floor in anguish, Aizen rushed forward to catch him.

_He really is just a child. I actually feel bad for telling him this, but it had to be done._

The two stayed there for an hour or so, Ichigo clinging to Aizen until he fell asleep from exhaustion. Aizen picked the boy and carried him back to his room.

"I'll see you in the morning, Ichigo."

With that, Aizen kissed the boy in his forehead and left, going to prepare himself for tomorrow.

* * *

**So sorry that this chapter is so much shorter than the last one. Also sorry that Ichigo accepted it so easily. Hopefully the boyxboy will be in the next chapter! (At long bloody last) This story is longer then I thought it would be. Don't worry, I'm also going to do a bit about how Soul Society are doing. **


	5. The First Time

**Chapter 5 is here!**

**Warnings: yaoi meaning boyxboy meaning two guys having sex. You have been warned!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (goes and cries)**

* * *

When Ichigo woke, he found himself alone and wondering how he had got back to his bed. The last thing he remembered was finding out about Soul Society and Aizen then comforting him. Remembering the events of the previous night caused Ichigo to remember the pain. It caused him to remember that he was a pawn that Soul Society now had no use for, just because he was strong. The look of determination that was normally in his face was now gone, replaced was a look of loss and defeat.

The sound of the door opening made Ichigo return his attention to his surroundings. Coming through the door was the Espada who had first drugged him back in the human world. Instantly, Ichigo was on guard.

"I am not here to fight you, human. Aizen-sama has asked that I take you to him. Please follow me." Before Ichigo could say anything, the Espada had left, not waiting to see if Ichigo followed. The strawberry quickly scrambled out of the bed and ran to catch up with the Espada.

They walked in an award silence. But soon the tension got too much for Ichigo. "So…What's your name? I'm-" But then he was interrupted. "You are Ichigo Kurosaki. My name is Ulquiorra and we will speak no more."

Surprised by the harsh tone that Ulquiorra used, Ichigo stayed silent for the rest of the journey. "This is Aizen-sama's private chamber. Go in immediately." With that, Ulquiorra turned around abruptly around and left.

Ichigo stared at the door for a few minutes, trying to decide what to say. When he couldn't think of anything he shrugged. _May as well get this over with. *sigh* _He turned the handle and opened the door.

Inside, it was dark. Unlike the rest of Hueco Mundo, which was white and light, Aizen's room was black. But not in a foreboding manner. The darkness comforted Ichigo against the horribleness he had faced. On one side of the room was a roaring fire, with a sofa in front of it. Sitting on the sofa was Aizen. He looked behind him when he heard the door open and saw Ichigo. He singled for the boy to come sit next him on the sofa.

Ichigo moved slowly. Something inside of him was telling him to be cautious. Aizen did not seem to be in the best of moods. When Ichigo sat down, Aizen pulled him so that they were back to chest. The caring embrace felt strange to the strawberry and he didn't know how to react. Fortunately, it was Aizen who broke the silence.

"How are you feeling?"

Ichigo sighed before he replied. "I don't know. Last night, I felt so broken. Now I just feel the need to hurt Soul Society. All of them. To hurt them as physically as they hurt mentally. But I don't know if I'm strong enough."

Aizen looked at the boy. He seemed to really want to hurt Soul Society. His fists were clenched, he was even shaking slightly. There was one option he could offer the boy, buy he wasn't sure if it was to soon. Just as he was about to speak, Ichigo continued.

"When Ulquiorra guided me here, I started thinking about what you said. About you loving me and I wanted to know if you meant it." When he felt Aizen nod, he went on. "Then you should know that, I, um, I think I love you too. I mean, you told me the truth and I feel, I don't know, safer with you then I did with Soul Society."

Aizen couldn't believe it. The death berry may actually love him in return. He turned the boys face around. Ichigo blushed at the close proximity. They were virtually nose to nose. Slowly, Aizen connected their lips in a passionate kiss. When Aizen's tongue licked Ichigo's lips, asking for permission to enter, the strawberry gladly gave it.

**(The sex begins here!)**

Their tongues danced together, coating each other's in their own saliva. When they broke apart, Ichigo was panting heavily, his eyes foggy with lust. Even Aizen, who was normally so controlled, was breathing erratically. The temperature in the room suddenly shot up, and it didn't have anything to do with the fire. Aizen connected them again, almost devouring Ichigo's mouth. He pushed the boy backwards onto the large sofa, so that he was on top. With his knee, he could feel the strawberry's cock growing hard. It made his own do the same.

He left the boy's mouth and attached himself to his neck. He sucked and nipped at the soft flesh, loving the sounds that came from Ichigo. Aizen decided to test how far he could push the obvious virgin. He took one of Ichigo's hands in his own and lead it to is crotch.

"Do you feel what you do to me?" Ichigo could only nod, blushing madly as Aizen made his hand move and Aizen's member. "Do you like it? Does it turn you on? Your hand turns me on." Again, Ichigo could only nod. Before Aizen spoke again, he put his head next to Ichigo's and licked his ear. "Do you want it inside of you, slowly drawing you to sinful heaven?" This time, Ichigo was brave enough to squeeze the clothed cock slightly, before answering, "Yes! Oh God yes I want it!"

Smirking, Aizen picked him up, he made sure to wrap the boy's legs around his waist, and carried him to the bed, discarding clothes and licking flesh as he went. When they arrived at the bed, Aizen stripped them both of their trousers and pants (I'm British so to me that's right), before he dropped Ichigo on the soft bed.

Ichigo suddenly found some courage. He hooked his arms around Aizen's neck and pulled him down into another fiery kiss. This sudden motion caused their bare erections to grind together, making them both moan. The immense pleasure it caused made Aizen start a slow rocking pace, relishing in the noises Ichigo made.

"Ahh…More! Please, God, more!" The strawberry was lost in pleasure. Already a thin layer of sweat covered him, and Aizen. As he listened to Ichigo's moans, the leader of Hueco Mundo came up with a plan to get the boy begging for him. He reached to the side of the bed and grabbed some lube. Using his teeth, he unscrewed the lid. After coating his singers in a large amount, he licked his way down Icgigo's body until he reached the boy's cock.

At the same time that he put the first finger inside of the virgin entrance, he took the rock hard cock in his mouth. The feeling made Ichigo squirm. It felt odd, having something in him, could he could deal with it. For Aizen's mouth on his cock was divine. The suction was done at the right moments; it was the best thing he had ever experienced.

It wasn't until the second finger was added that it start to hurt. Ichigo screwed his eyes shut and tries to breathe evenly. But it wasn't till Aizen deep throated him that he felt any better. "Oh God *pant* So good *pant* So very good!" he didn't even feel the third finger enter him.

_That's it Ichigo, concentrate on the pleasure, not the pain._

Aizen loved the feel if the boy's cock down his throat. He had long since learned to ignore his gag reflex, and he was thankful for it. He continued sucking, running his tongue on the underside of the pulsing organ. His fingers stretched Ichigo's entrance, searching for that special place. When Ichigo screamed and bucked his hips, Aizen knew he had found it. He kept brushing against that spot until he removed his fingers, deeming the boy ready. He slathered his member with lube and pressed it at the boy's entrance, but did not push in. Ichigo wondered what he was doing.

"Do it Aizen!"

"Beg for it!" Ichigo whimpered. He wanted it so bad, but he didn't want to resort to begging. He shook his head.

"Beg for it! Beg for me to put my huge in your tight entrance!" Again, Ichigo shook his head. But when Aizen started to move away, he caved.

"Please!" Aizen smirked, now he was getting somewhere. "Please, what?" Ichigo couldn't believe what he was about to say, but he wanted it so bad!

"Please! Put your…h-huge c-c-cock inside me, and pummel me until I can't think straight!" He said it all through gritted teeth and his blush rivalled Renji's hair, but he got what he wanted. "Since you asked so nicely."

In one quick motion, Aizen completely filled Ichigo. It felt amazing to him. The strawberry was so fucking tight! However, he saw the pain that Ichigo was in, so he refrained from pounding mercilessly. Instead he waited, gently rubbing the boy's thighs until he adjusted.

After some time, Ichigo finally nodded. At first Aizen went slow, only rocking, but then Ichigo grew tired of that. He grabbed Aizen hair and snarled, "Move faster and harder damn it!" Aizen was more than happy to oblige. He moved faster, thrusting into the writhing body beneath him at a Godly pace. He knew Ichigo was properly bleeding from the harsh treatment, but at this point he didn't care. Ichigo felt so good around him, that he couldn't have stopped, even if he wanted to.

"Mmm…Oh God, so good! So big! Ah…Ah!" The death berry had now lost all ability to think straight. "Gonna cum! *pant* so close!" Aizen reached for the boy's erection and started pumping it, bringing him to completion. "Ah! Ah! Oh God!" "Scream my name when you cum!" It was a demand, and when he did cum, Ichigo was happy to obey. "AIZEN!" He came, spurting his seed on both of their chests.

Aizen felt him clamp down around him, it caused him to cum inside of the strawberry. He didn't scream, but he did whisper "Ichigo", before he pulled out of the boy and fell beside him, spooning him from behind.

Ichigo tuned to face his new lover. "I love you." He whispered, then he fell asleep. Aizen smiled, pleased. He quickly cleaned them with a cloth before, he too, went to sleep.

**(In Soul Society)**

"Fine! But only take three Captains and two Lieutenants! We are still preparing for a war."

"Yes Sir!" All the Captain's shouted.

Yamamoto sighed. He had just reluctantly agreed to a rescue mission for Kurosaki.

_Oh well _He sighed again _maybe this experience will teach him to obey others, but I highly doubt it for some reason. _

* * *

**Wow! This is long! I hope the lemon was okay. It's the first proper one I've done! Ichigo's secret admirer may be revealed in the next chapter. Don't know when I'll post it. **


	6. The Moring After

**So sorry that this Chapter has taken forever to get up! Please forgive me!**

**Warnings: Some swearing, but otherwise OK!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, otherwise Orihime would have died long ago.**

* * *

When Ichigo woke, it was to the sound of running water and the smell of food. It was only then that he realised how hungry he was. Who could blame him? He hadn't eaten in a couple of days. It was simple meal (He didn't call breakfast or whatever because he didn't know what the time was) of pancakes and apple juice (1) but he enjoyed it thoroughly. Just as he finished them off, Aizen came walking from a side room, clearly just from a shower. He wore nothing but a towel around his waist; droplets of water fell from his hair and trickled down his body. Last night, Ichigo hadn't got a very good look at the older man's body, due to how fast everything happened. He was impressed.

He already knew Aizen was tall but for some reason, having barely any clothes on made him look even taller. He also had a nice chest. It was flat, but clearly had a lot muscles to it. He wasn't as skinny as Ichigo, but wasn't big either. His size was perfect. Small enough to be attractive, but big enough to be powerful and dominant. When Aizen saw that Ichigo was awake, warmth flowed into his brown eyes.

"Good to see that you're awake. And that you've eaten." Ichigo blushed, his face always got mucky when he ate pancakes. "After you've showered, we need to talk." This made the Strawberry worry. But the warm smile on Aizen's face gave him a small amount of comfort.

Ichigo nodded before he got up, wincing at the pain in his backside. Limping, he walked over to where Aizen had come from, figuring it was the bathroom. Sure enough, it was. And what a bathroom it was! The bath looked like a Jacuzzi and the shower was huge! It was the most luxurious bathroom the death berry had been in. He debated about using the bath, but decided against it. He wanted to know what Aizen wanted to talk about.

Still in pain, Ichigo slowly walked into the shower and turned the hot water on. Almost immediately, steam covered the massive room. He quickly washed his hair and body, but took time on his sore rear-end.

When he had finished, he grabbed one of the white, fluffy towels and wrapped it around his waist. He then grabbed another one and started drying his orange hair. After Ichigo had got his hair dry enough, he went outside to talk to Aizen, who was sitting on the sofa already dressed, staring at the bathroom corridor. Ichigo gulped, suddenly wanting to be back in the warm shower. The serious look on the brown-haired man's face made him uncomfortable.

"No need to be nervous Ichigo. Come sit here." He indicated to his lap, "and I will explain what I want to talk to you about." (Sorry! Lots of dialogue coming up!) When Ichigo had found a comfortable position on his lap, Aizen started talking again.

"Yesterday, you said you wanted to hurt Soul Society, but were afraid that you didn't have the strength. What if I could give you that strength? What if I could make you more powerful than any-one in Soul Society? Would you do what it takes?" Ichigo nodded franticly, the feeling of betrayal still fresh. "Even if…if meant becoming an Espada?" (2) At this, Ichigo hesitated. Yes he wanted to hurt Soul Society, but did he really want ti that bad? _The boy must be destroyed! _Soi Fon's words rang in his head and new determination coursed through his veins. He nodded. "I will do anything to get my revenge!"

Aizen smiled, glad that his strawberry was prepared to do what it would it would take to bring Soul Society down. "Do you feel up to being transformed now?" Again, Ichigo nodded. "Then get dressed."

**(Soul Society, In Front Of The Senkai Gate.)**

"Remember! Bring Kurosaki Ichigo back, alive or not!" Yamamoto finished his speech to the Captain's and Lieutenants that were going to rescue the young shinigami. Byakuya, Renji and Kenpachi were the three Captains and Yachiru and Isane were the Lieutenants. Them five were the closest to Ichigo, who were in the ranks. Rukia wanted to go, but because she wasn't a Lieutenant or Captain, Yamamoto refused to let her go.

Yamamoto addressed them a finale time before they stepped through. "Be safe, and God's speed!" (3) All five of them stepped through the Senkai gate to the human world. Once there, Urahara would automatically open a garganta for them.

_Don't worry Ichigo! I'm coming for you! _

That was Kenpachi's last thought as he stepped through the great gate.

**(Hueco Mundo, Science Room.)**

Ichigo was worried. He was beyond worry, he was scared shitless! After he had gotten dressed, Aizen had lead him to a room that looked like a science lab. The pink haired arrancar, Szayel, was there waiting for them.

"You've not been properly introduced. Ichigo, this is Szayel Aporro Granz, my eighth Espada. Szayel, this Ichigo Kurosaki, soon to be our newest brother." (4)

All the Espada did was bow, then indicate for Ichigo to sit in a chair that was in the middle of the room. As soon as the Strawberry was in the seat, restraints wrapped around his arms and legs. Aizen said that was a safety precaution.

Now, Szayel was measuring some green liquid into a needle. He was muttering something, but Ichigo wasn't sure what. He then turned to Ichigo and explained what was going to happen.

"Because you're a vizard, yes we know about your hollow, the hollowfication process is slightly different. Instead of just using the Hôgyoku, we've, well I mean me, had to turn its power into a liquid. When I inject it into your neck, the drug will flow through your bloodstream and eventually, into your brain. Here, it will break down the barriers of your mind that separate you and your hollow. And poof! You're one of us! Ready?"

Ichigo nodded, something he had been doing a lot lately, wanting the process to be over already. He felt the tip of the needle slide into his neck. Szayel was being very precise with it. As soon as the strange liquid entered his system, he felt like he was burning. It was the most painful thing Ichigo had ever experienced. At least the pain from last night had, had some pleasure with it, but this was all pain. But Ichigo refused to scream or cry. He wouldn't give in and be weak.

Aizen rubbed the boy's arm in a soothing manner, "Don't worry Ichi-Koi, the pain only lasts a minute or so." And he was right. The pain was gone as quick as it had come. But now h felt unbelievably tired and weak. Again, Aizen spoke to him in a soothing tone. "Sleep. The process will take a few hours."

Right then, a lowly arrancar came running in, panicking. "I apologize Aizen-sama! But five Shinigami have entered Hueco Mundo and are heading to Los Noches!" Aizen sighed. "Ichi-Koi, I've got to go, but I'll be right here when you wake up."

Then Ichigo's vision went black as he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Like I said, I am so sorry this chapter took so long! I have exams coming up that are linked to my mock GCSE's, so I won't b able to up-date for a while. SO SORRY!!!! **

**I love this meal!**

**Ichigo has so mush reitsu, that I figure he would automatically be an Espada.**

**I watch Stargate SG1, and this what General Hammond says to SG1 when they step through the gate and to me, the Senkai gate looks like the Stargate. Google image it and you'll see!**

**I figured I would have the Espada like a kind of 'Brother In Arms' kind of group.**


	7. Rescue?

**Here it is! So sorry for how long it took to get up! I have been swamped with revision. I hate exams (sigh).**

**With out further ado, here is chapter 7. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: Don't own Bleach Yada Yada…**

**Warnings: Same as usual…**

**(With Kenpachi Somewhere In Los Noches)**

**

* * *

**

Kenpachi ran, Yachiru on his back, killing any-one who got in his way. Issan was with, trying to catch up, in case Ichigo was injured, the rest of the group were distracting the Espada. Even though he sucked at sensing reitsu, he didn't need to be. He had, what was known in squad 11 as his 'Ichi- Sense'. It was one of the many reasons he was convinced that the Strawberry was meant to be his. How else could he always know where Ichigo was?

Striking down another lowly arrancar, Kenpachi's Ichi- Sense suddenly grew stronger. Kenpachi grinned. His Ichigo was close, somewhere on this corridor. He told Issan this, who looked amazed. This was the first time she had seen the infamous Ichi- Sense. She didn't know if she should be impressed or worried for Ichigo. The trio continued running (if you count riding on Kenpachi's back as running), waiting for the door that his Ichigo.

Kenpachi came to a stop in front of a piece of wall, confused. Ichigo's door should be there, but alas, it wasn't. whilst the 4th Lieutenant there worrying about their next step and being caught, Kenpachi gave a swift kick to the wall. Sure enough, a hole appeared, revealing a room (the door was kicked down with the wall). Yachiru went in first, hopping from the pointy haired Captain's shoulder. Kenpachi and Issan followed.

It was a science lab, filled with strange machines. The only machine on looked like some kind of heart monitor. Their eyes followed the cables and weren't entirely surprised to see that they were connected to Ichigo. Despite the fact that they had suspected it, their eyes still widened in shock. Even little Yachiru was quite. Their favourite Strawberry was unconscience and deathly pale. As they got closer, they could see the beginning of an arrancar mask forming. "Oh God!" all three of them said in unison. Issan was the first to recover.

"Captain Zaraki, please disconnect the cables from Ichigo carefully whilst I check to see if it's safe to move him."

Kenpachi nodded and went to do as she asked. Yachiru watched the door, ready to warn them if any-one came their way.

When Ichigo was no longer connected to the machine, kenpachi waited for Issan to reach her verdict. Eventually, she nodded, saying he was ok for transport. Carefully, Kenpachi picked the death berry up and put him over his shoulder, fire man style, so that he could stil attack enemies. Before any Espada or Arrancar could detect Ichigo's absence, they shun- poed off, joining with the others. Byakuya used the device that Mayuri had given them to open a garganta and they entered it, leaving Hueco Mundo, mission accomplished.

**(Aizen, Somewhere In Los Noches)**

"Aizen- Sama." A low arrancar spoke nervously, "The intruders have leftSir." After seeing Aizen smirk, the arrancar tumbled on. " B- But, they d- d- did t- take K- Kurosaki- san with them!" Aizen's brown eyes flared, giving new levels to the word furious. His reitsu rose drastically. In one quick motion, he drew his Zanpakuto and killed he poor arrancar. He then spoke to all of his gathered Espada.

"Get ready to rescue him as soon as possible. Otherwise, if we're not quick, he won't be alive to rescue!"

* * *

**There you go! I know it's short, but I needed to get something out for you! If you have any suggestions to how the next chapter should go hen PM me! Please review. (Bows Sincerely) **


	8. Transformation

**I'm back after nearly half a year away from this story! How time flies when you're not writing fanfiction. *sigh* But I digress, here is chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: As if you didn't know.**

**Warnings: Just random plot development in this chapter and a character death (sort of), sorry!**

Ichigo knew before he opened his eyes that he was in his inner world. He knew that he would wake to the lopsided buildings and clouds that went above him. Yet, Ichigo knew something wasn't right, that something was amiss. When he opened his eyes, he knew something would be terribly wrong. Deciding that lying down with his eyes closed was not going to get him anywhere, and the fact he was curious about what was wrong, the teen slowly opened his chocolate brown orbs. It didn't take a genius to see what was wrong with his world.

It was as if his world was going through a black hole. Everything seemed slow and disorientated; as if he had glasses on that weren't made for his eyes. The sky was different as well. Instead of being blue, it was now black with red clouds. For a moment it reminded Ichigo of an anime Orihime liked, something to do with an orange ninja, but he quickly discarded that thought. Thinking of his friend made him think of the betrayal he had witnessed. A part of Ichigo still wanted to hope it wasn't true.

"What you saw was real Ichigo."

Brought out of his painful memories, Ichigo turned and saw Zangetsu standing on his ever present flag pole. No matter how many times he visited his inner world, seeing his zanpakto balancing on the thin pole always amazed him. Ichigos' theory on how he stayed up there was something to do with spiritual energy; not very original but it kept Ichigo happy. Knowing that his sword never lied, and that deep down he had already known that Aizen hadn't lied, Ichigo answered with his own question.

"Where's Shiro?"

The black glad zanpakto gave no verbal answer. Instead, he gracefully dropped off his pole to revel the landscape behind him. What was there shocked Ichigo to his very core.

Lying on the windows was his hollow; unconscious. But the scary thing was that he appeared to be sinking onto the building beneath him; it was like he was stuck in quick sand; the building absorbing him slowly. Knowing that his sort-of-brother was in danger, Ichigo ran to his hollows' side, in the hopes that he could pull his 'twin' out. But when he made to grab Shiros' arms, his hand passed through the white cloth. And when he shouted his hollow's name, he received no response. He yelled for minutes. His horse voice echoing through the vast world. All the while Zangetsu stood and watched; his masters' panic and confusion filled him with sorrow.

When Ichigo walked towards him, obviously wanting answers, the sword spirit knew that it would be tough to explain everything. Despite their first differences, the two look-a-likes had grown close in the last few months. The loss of one would strike the other hard.

When Ichigo was only a few feet away from Zangetsu, he stopped and asked "What's happening to him; to this place?"

Zangetsu stared at his master before explaining what Ichigo wanted to know in that all- knowing voice that he naturally had.

"It is your arrancar transformation. Unlike normal hollows, which just gain power by removing their mask, you are a shinigami with hollow powers; a vizzard. Because of this, Aizen had to alter the process slightly. He and his pink haired scientist made it so that the Hogyoku would meld Shiro completely with your mind. You still have your powers, but he no longer exists. The new black and red in the sky simply mimics the colours of the mask you two shared."

Whilst the concept sounded simple, Ichigo couldn't digest the information. He was going to lose Shiro, a being that had been part of him for over a year. They had only just started to get along. _He didn't even say goodbye._ That though filled the death berry with rage. After all of the fights and crap that they had gone through, the white bastard couldn't even manage a tiny goodbye? Suddenly Ichigo felt like punching something. But yet again, Zangetsu amazed him with his ability to know what Ichigo was thinking.

"He knew it would hurt you more if you had to say goodbye. You know he would have right."

Ichigo didn't say anything, just shook his head, trying to keep the tears from falling. He knelt by his deteriorating twin and whispered softly in his ear "See you Shiro."

It was as if the hollow had been holding on to hear those words. For as soon as they were said, he disappeared completely; sucked into the building. Ichigo stared at where his hollow had been and finally allowed some tears to fall silently. He could feel Zangetsu's presence behind him, but only turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His Zanpakuto had always been a second father to him.

"There isn't much time. Now that he is gone, melded with your mind, you will wake up soon transformed. There will be pain when you wake up, you will see the world in a different way. But be careful. Shinigami have 'rescued' you, they may try to turn you back; it will kill you."

Before Ichigo could register what had been said, he could feel himself disappearing; waking up. He quickly asked "Will you still be hear" to which his only replay was a slight nod. White flashed around him and Ichigo mentally prepared fro what was to come.

When he opened his eyes, he was blinded by the light. Before he could take in his surroundings, the pain hit and Ichigo left out a blood curdling scream. "AAAHHHHHHH!"

**Again, sorry for the short chapter and all the spelling mistakes. I just wanted to get something out to you guys. Please review. If you do, you can have a cyber cookie!**


End file.
